


And a map to follow

by Hopeful_Foolx



Series: Whumptober 2019 [15]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scars, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Foolx/pseuds/Hopeful_Foolx
Summary: Percy and James have a history together. A history marked on both of their bodies.





	And a map to follow

**Author's Note:**

> Me again. I know you didn't miss me, but here I am. I promise this is the last one for today. I won't repeat myself again now, I think I did it enough times.

Percy is unique to James. In every way. How he talks. The way he is moving, ever so gently, as if constantly walking over ice. He is a magnificent dancer, but this is only one thing. Some things are right on top and he tends to overlook them. One thing is, that he is a map of history. Of their history. He doesn’t want to read too much into it, but he also can’t stop.

Fine white lines cover his body. His shoulders have them, white cuts, fading, as well as the straight vertical ones on his arm. Both of them are not what James wants to think about too much. They are a testament of a different time, before  _ them _ , before they had each other. Back when Percy was still alone in a too big house with not enough people and even less friendly faces. 

There is one on his head, the side of it, hidden under thick black hair. He remembers the day they were in rome and he saw his partner fall down that building. And the horrible confusion afterwards. Sometimes, when they are alone and he can trace his fingers through this black hair, he stops at that one and still feels the different skintextue. There are others, that are not as easy to hide. The eight half circles, four on each side on the back of his neck. He will never forget that mission in France. Everything ever went wrong in France. 

Countless missions gone wrong left their marks. Cuts and gunshot wounds, the slight darkening on the wrists from too many encounters with cable ties or ropes. 

None of these are visible, even the ones on his neck hidden by the collar of his shirt and the tie around it. 

For James, it is different. He can’t hide all of them. He has his own scars, tiny and bigger ones, being more reckless and a show-off on missions. It all ended that day in Argentina, three years ago, and started again the day he saw Percy on that graveyard, finally remembering a bit, fighting for control still.

The scar runs down his body, clean and straight. Barely visible on his face, with a bit of concealer not there, more prominent on the rest of his body, redder, broader. A weak pink, purple, but he still somehow manages to hide it most of the time. He remembers glimpses of what happened to him, thankful for every part that is still only blurry. 

Scars come in different kinds, and James knows that Percy is as scarred as he is in the mental way. It’s losing his lover, it’s dying and waking up, it’s being mind controlled and it’s nearly killing Percy in that hotel before he got knocked out into sweet oblivion. It’s losing James, it’s nearly losing him again. It’s mostly about losing, before they gained what they deserved. And what they have now. Back to each other, back home. 

Percys body is a map of their history together, up to the day it seemed to end. James’ is the second chance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
